


the gears of fate would always spin

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Choices, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parallel Universes, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: Toyama Kasumi has won one of the tickets to go with Ushigome Yuri, a famous bassist and singer on her first world tour which begins in Tokyo. During her first night there- a week before the tour begins, Yuri has been found dead in her hotel room.[ Based off Major/Minor, a visual novel by Klace. Strawpoll links would be in the ending note of each chapter. Please vote- your choice would determine the ending of the story. ]Current: There's a maid cafe. But then there's arcade. And why is Yukina so scared of the maid cafe????





	the gears of fate would always spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi arrives in Japan, only to meet up with a peculiar yet hyperactive tealette and a cold, detatched [ and slightly bored ] guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, yet another crossover AU. Major/Minor has nothing to do with Omegaverse even if it sounds like it does. It's worlds apart from Omegaverse.
> 
> also prepare for more angst revolving around the hikawas in later chapters
> 
> i'm so sorry but i just had to do it

**coffeecat:** Toyama-san

 **coffeecat:** Are you on board the train yet? Hazawa-san says that I would have to bring you on a short 'tour' around Akiba before sending you and the other winner to the hotel by 7:00.

 **kirakiradokidoki:** Don't worry Yukina-chan ○w○

 **kirakiradokidoki:** I'm already on the train, and we'll be arieving shortly!

* * *

 

Kasumi swiped the Line app away on her phone, still smiling. She still couldn't believe that all this wasn't just another one of her ridiculous daydreams. After following her parents to live in Singapore for about 8 years, she was finally back in Japan after so long. The best thing was that it wasn't just because of a normal visit back to her hometown- she was one of the two winners who won tickets to accompany Ushigome Yuri, the famous ex-vocalist of a now disbanded band once known as 'Glitter*Green', on a world tour that would be starting off next week, here in Tokyo, of all places.

Just the thought of it was making her heart race in excitement, the same feeling that she got when she saw the beautiful stars in the night sky back when she was a child.

To be honest, she wasn't even trying to win the contest. Sure, she knew that Yuri had a collaboration with a famous music store chain and she did know that it applied to stores worldwide, but she never expected to find the golden ticket that could be redeemed in exchange for the world tour 'V .I. P' ticket in the packaging of a new guitar amp that she bought to replace her malfunctioning old one.

She could still recall the events of the day very easily, starting off with unboxing the guitar amp to find a small ticket-shaped piece of aluminium painted in gold, sitting down for a while to register what the Hell just happened, before screeching to the point where her sister had to throw a pillow at her face just to shut her up.

And now here she is, on her way to meet the 'guide' sent by Yuri's management team and the other winner in Akiba. She was trying to stay as calm as possible and not interrupt the other passenger in the train. That was one thing, and also had to contain her excitement and not reveal to anyone [ yet ] that she was one of the winners due to the agreements that she had signed with the team a few weeks before her flight to the Land of The Rising Sun.

She snapped back into reality upon hearing the sound of something hitting the floor and an 'oof'. Kasumi turned to see a young tealette trying to get up after tripping on something, most probaly thin air. She reached out to help the other girl, who happily accepted the offer.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed happily. Her bright, green eyes were shining for some odd reason. Her teal hair was tied in braids with yellow ribbons, giving off a friendly vibe- if the wide smile on her face wasn't enough to do so, that is. Kasumi didn't really know what to do next since she was still on the verge of blurting out to the world that she's going on a world tour with a famous singer-guitarist, so she just returned the smile happily. "Is that seat empty?"

Oh. Yeah. The seats. "Sure!" The brunette said in reply as she grabbed her backpack from the now vacant seat. "You can sit here if you want to, I really don't mind!"

As if on cue, the other girl moved over to the seat, still smiling as if nothing happened. "My name's Hikawa Hina! Nice to meet you!" she said, introducing herself. "I got this very zappin' feeling when you helped me out earlier, so you must be a very boppin' person! We should be friends!"

"I'm Toyama Kasumi, and I'm here to uh..," she paused a for while to find a believable lie on why was she here. Even if she didn't state her reason why was she here, the tealette would've asked sooner or later for sure. "I'm here to visit my hometown, and that field where I saw the stars clearly for the first time back during a summer night of my childhood!"

"That's so cool!" Hina said. Her eyes sparkled again, and she turned to look at the brunette. "I'm here to visit my onee-chan! She won't be very happy since I didn't tell her that I'm coming to visit her, but she'll definitely go all 'PHWAAA' and 'DADANNN' because I'm planning to take her on a short trip to a live house and animal shelter!"

The two of them continued to chat for a while before the train lurched to a stop. Hina got up first, and excused herself [ in a slightly odd way ] before skipping out of the train. Kasumi decided to linger behind for a while, because she was a bit too busy daydreaming. After getting off from the train, she took out her phone and sent a message to Yukina.

* * *

**kirakiradokidoki:** Yukina!

 **kirakiradokidoki:** I'm here, where are you? Are you in a black suit like a bodyguard??? Orrr are you wearing some kind of disguise??? ○w○

 **coffeecat:** I would highly suggest acting more mature during the event, Toyama-san.

 **coffeecat:** In other words, I'm standing by the cat food vending machine. Silver hair is very easy to spot in a sea of brown and black hair.

 **coffeecat:** Please be quick, I don't want to be behind schedule.

* * *

 Running towards the vending machine stated by Yukina earlier, Kasumi pounced to hug the silver haired lady, who nearly dropped her tablet upon impact. "I'm here!!" she exclaimed, not-so-announcing her arrival.

"Toyama-san," the other girl said, trying to pry off the brunette's arms from around her neck. "Please get off. We're already going to be late because Hikawa-san got lost, and we're going to be even later if I were to walk around with someone clinging to me like this."

"Oh! Right," the brunette said, slipping her hands away and going back to standing like a normal human being. She checked her watch. It was 2:56 p.m.. "Where is the other winner? Is she on her way here?"

"Yuuuuuukiinaaaa!!"

They turned around to see a tealette waving at them. She looks... awfully familiar. Hold on. Isn't that...

"Hina-chan!" Kasumi waved back. The slightly taller girl ran up to them. She was dragging her luggage bag behind her in one hand and holding a cat plushie of sort in the other. And as usual, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Speak of the devil," Yukina muttered from under her breath. She quickly typed away on her tablet before looking up at the other two. "We're already slightly behind schedule. We should go now."

She walked off to the exit of the train station, and the two very hyperactive human beings followed behind her like lost kittens. Kasumi took a closer look at the black hoodie that their 'guide' was wearing, and she noticed that it had cat ears sewn onto the hood. Somewhat odd for someone so serious and emotionless, but then again she shouldn't be going around questioning people's fields of interest.

Upon exiting the train station, the brunette noticed that the air here in Tokyo seems to feel... cleaner, despite the fact that the population density might be much more compared to that of Singapore. There wasn't really a hint of smoke in the air at all, either. And it smells different..?

"Don't worry Kasu-chan!" Hina said, probably having noticed her slight distress. She patted her friend's head, messing up the fluffy brown hair a bit. "You'll get used to it soon enough. It's very nice, and it's very clean!"

Yukina lead them to a black limousine outside, where a black haired lady was waiting in the driver's seat. The red highlight on her hair stood out from the rest of her appearance. She was reading some kind of book about... aliens? Okay now that's something out of character based of appearance.

Upon hearing the strange 'guide' tapping on her window, she kept her book in what seems to be a compartment attatched to the driver's door and unlocked the doors. She looked a bit annoyed, but then again she didn't really seem to mind the other two. Only Yukina, for some reason.

The car took off soon after, entering the crowded streets of Tokyo. The silver-haired 'guide' looked up from her tablet to see the other two socializing, as if they've known each other for quite a while. "You two seem to know each other," she said. "Have you met before?" Her attention went back to the electronic device after asking the question.

"Kasu-chan here helped me when I tripped and fell in the train!" The tealette replied, not breaking her smile. God, what is that smile was out of? Iron?

"Hina-chan's words are so colourful, and it's so fun to talk to her!" The other girl stated.

Of course. What kind of answer would you even expect from an idiot, anyways? To be exact, two idiots. Two very, very hyperactive and loud idiots who are still somehow very lovable.

"I see. It's good to know that the two of you are getting along quite well."

The car came to a stop near what seems to be a back alley of sort. It wasn't that dark, so the place didn't seem to give out a shady vibe. There was a family restaurant nearby, a shopping complex a walking distance away and a maid cafe too at that.

The driver shifted the limousine's gear to 'park', and took out her book and resumed her reading session. The odd illustrations on the pages and tiny details seemed to be a bit complicated to the others- it was a mystery how could she even understand them.

"Hey, Kasu-chan, do you like maid cafes?" Hina asked, her eyes focused to the scenery of the electric city outside. She had probably noticed the maid cafe earlier.

"Maid cafes?" The brunette said. She racked her brain for a while, trying to remember what the Hell were they. "Ah, yes! Maid cafes! I really love them, and they're so nice!"

"Hazawa-san has booked a session in a rather popular maid cafe down the street, guessing that the two of you might want to go to one," the driver said from her seat. "Minato-san could bring you to it, she knows the way."

Yukina's serious expression turned into a somewhat panicky one upon the mention of said maid cafe. She seems to know something that only the driver [ and possibly Hazawa-san, whoever that is ] knew.

"Or, I could bring you to the arcade in the shopping complex," she said, trying to control her speech so that she won't simply blurt out the words.

"You can choose either one, Kasu-chan! I don't mind, really! No pressure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting link for the next chapter:
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/16511736
> 
> Copy and paste the link, and please, PLEASE vote! The next chapter depends on what you guys choose- and remember, not all choices have immediate results!
> 
> kasumi and hina are complete idiots yet we still love them
> 
> also ran is interested in aliens for some reason it's a headcanon of mine
> 
> And try to guess why did I tag Sayo even though it doesn't seem that she'll show up at all in this chapter


End file.
